cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/All of my characters
I made this because I was getting bored. OCs that are objects will go in the OCs category and Non-Objects will be in the Non-Objects category. Characters that are from GoAnimate will go on the GoAnimate Category. Characters that are now owned by other people will count, and I credit to people who made the fan poses for my characters. Characters created by other users on GoAnimate will not count. OCs Here are my OCs that are currently here. These OCs will appear in upcoming videos, and even as major cameos. They are characters that appear in the Cutiesunflower series (numbers do count as well). Mister Puffball 2018.png|1. Mister Puffball|link= Mister Puffball Evil Cake New Body-0.png|2. Evil Cake|link= Evil Cake Green Rocky 2018.png|3. Green Rocky|link= Green Rocky Green Ice Cube 2018.png|4. Green Ice Cube|link= Green Ice Cube Flower Grassy 2018.png|5. Flower Grassy|link= Flower Grassy Chocolate Sprinked Donut with limbs.png|6.Chocolate Sprinkled Donut|link= Chocolate Sprinkled Donut New Gabe Gali and Gino.png|7. Gabe, Gali, and Gino|link= Gabe, Gali, and Gino Flower Lilys.png|8. Flower Lily|link= Flower Lily Boombox 2018.png|9. Boombox|link= Boombox Sky Blue Cloudy 2018.png|10. Sky Blue Cloudy|link= Sky Blue Cloudy greencloudypose.png|11. Green Cloudy|link= Green Cloudy Cosmic Brownie 2018.png|12. Cosmic Brownie|link= Cosmic Brownie Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box Redesign.png|13. Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box|link= Cutie Sunflower Speaker Box Cosmic Cupcake Pose B.png|14. Cosmic Cupcake|link= Cosmic Cupcake Purse 2018.png|15. Purse|link= Purse Computer Monitor 2018.png|16. Computer Monitor|link= Computer Monitor Chef Hat Pose 1.png|17. Chef Hat|link= Chef Hat KFC French Fries 2018.png|18. KFC French Fries|link= KFC French Fries Blue Raspberry Lollipop New Pose.png|19. Blue Raspberry Lollipop|link= Blue Raspberry Lollipop Ice Cream Cake 2018.png|20. Ice Cream Cake|link= Ice Cream Cake Ice Tiki.png|21. Ice Tiki|link= Ice Tiki Red Popsicle pose by PinFan3.png|22. Red Popsicle|link= Red Popsicle Stone Tiki 2018.png|23. Stone Tiki|link= Stone Tiki Snow Flower's new pose.png|24. Snow Flower|link= Snow Flower Pilgrim Hat's new pose.png|25. Pilgrim Hat|link= Pilgrim Hat Pizza Box's new pose.png|26. Pizza Box|link= Pizza Box Tlee's pose 1.png|27. Tlee|link= Tlee Flower Tree Posey.png|28. Flower Tree|link= Flower Tree Valentine's Day Heart Pose.png|29. Valentine's Day Heart|link= Valentine's Day Heart 15's pose.png|30. 15|link= 15 New Yoylecake pose by PinFan3.png|31. Yoylecake|link= Yoylecake 100 pose.png|32. 100|link= 100 Mac and cheese pose.png|33. Mac & Cheese|link=Mac & Cheese 66 pose.png|34. 66|link=66 Hawaii Token Pose.png|35. Hawaii Token|link= Hawaii Token Cheeseburger 2018.png|36. Cheeseburger|link=Cheeseburger Rainbow Rug cute.png|37. Rainbow Rug|link=Rainbow Rug -1 Pose.png|38. '-1'|link=-1 Other OCs Hawaii Objects Shadow Objects Snow Objects Counterparts Bayley Boombox 2018.png|1. Bayley Boombox|link=Bayley Boombox Flassy.png|2. Flassy Top Hat Clones These are Top Hat Clones. Top Hat Clones that are made by other users like JoeJoeTheAnimator or MrMenCentral or Recommended Hats made by some users in the Object Shows Community will not count, but Top Hat Clones owned by two people will count. Mr Top Hat Pose 1.png|1. Mr Top Hat|link=Mr Top Hat Orange Top Hat Pose 2.png|2. Orange Top Hat|link= Orange Top Hat Yellow Top Hat 1.png|3. Yellow Top Hat|link= Yellow Top Hat Green Top Hat New Pose.png|4. Green Top Hat|link= Green Top Hat Blue Top Hat Pose 1.png|5. Blue Top Hat|link= Blue Top Hat Purple Top Hat 1.png|6. Purple Top Hat|link= Purple Top Hat Dark Red Top Hat Pose.png|7. Dark Red Top Hat|link= Dark Red Top Hat Dark Orange Top Hat Pose 1.png|8. Dark Orange Top Hat|link= Dark Orange Top Hat Dark Yellow Top Hat Pose 1.png|9. Dark Yellow Top Hat|link= Dark Yellow Top Hat Dark Green Top Hat New Pose.png|10. Dark Green Top Hat|link= Dark Green Top Hat Dark Blue Top Hat Pose 1 Updated.png|11. Dark Blue Top Hat|link= Dark Blue Top Hat Dark Purple Top Hat Pose 1.png|12. Dark Purple Top Hat|link= Dark Purple Top Hat Brown Top Hat Pose.png|13. Brown Top Hat|link= Brown Top Hat Firey Top Hat Pose 1.png|14. Firey Top Hat|link= Firey Top Hat Gray Top Hat New Pose.png|15. Gray Top Hat|link= Gray Top Hat Icy Top Hat Pose 1.png|16. Icy Top Hat|link= Icy Top Hat Inverse Top Hat Pose 1.png|17. Inverse Top Hat|link= Inverse Top Hat Inverted Top Hat Pose 1.png|18. Inverted Top Hat|link= Inverted Top Hat Pink Top Hat Pose 1.png|19. Pink Top Hat|link= Pink Top Hat Pretty Blue Top Hat Pose 1.png|20. Pretty Blue Top Hat|link= Pretty Blue Top Hat White Top Hat Pose 1.png|21. White Top Hat|link= White Top Hat Emerald Top Hat Pose.png|22. Emerald Top Hat|link= Emerald Top Hat Rainbow Top Hat Pose.png|23. Rainbow Top Hat Other Recolored Clones Orange Rocky New Pose.png|1. Orange Rocky Yellow Rocky New Pose.png|2. Yellow Rocky Purple Rocky New Pose.png|3. Purple Rocky Pool Balls These are pool balls that are a group of billard balls. 16-Ball's pose.png|1. 16-Ball|link=16-Ball 17-Ball's pose.png|2. 17-Ball|link=17-Ball 18-Ball's pose.png|3. 18-Ball|link=18-Ball 19-Ball's pose.png|4. 19-Ball|link=19-Ball 20-Ball's pose.png|5. 20-Ball|link=20-Ball Non-Objects Frosty Tongue DoF.png|1. Frosty Tongue Cutiesunflower 2018 look.png|2. Cutiesunflower Cutie sunflowerball.png|3. Cutie sunflowerball Sandra 2.png|4. Sandra Matthew Smiliing.png|5. Matthew Happy Cute Bluey.png|6. Cute Bluey GoAnimate These are characters I made on GoAnimate from 2014 - 2016. They will, or not appear in any future content. Little Stickboy GA.jpg|1. Little Stickboy Ketchup.jpg|2. Ketchup Pizza Hut Logo GA.jpg|3. Pizza Hut Logo Pom Pom.jpg|4. Pom Pom, aka Pink Katzuma.jpg|5. Katzuma Red and Blue.jpg|6. Red and Blue Katso.jpg|7. Katso Ninja.jpg|8. Ninja Emmi.jpg|9. Emmi The Makeover Girls Casey and Belle.jpg|10. Makeover Girls Toey Jammers.jpg|11. Toe Jammers Robot Guy.png|12. Robot Guy Bobo Chef Remake.png|13. Bobo Colored Skulls.jpg|14. Colored Skulls Mini Furbys Old Designs.jpg|15. Mini Furbys Teen Furby from Future Furbys.jpg|16. Teen Furbies Hovey Dovey.jpg|17. Hovey Dovey Mouthy.jpg|18. Mouthy Red Gummy and Pink Gummy.png|19. Gummies The Reebro Girls.jpg|20. The Reebro Girls The Twisted Girls.jpg|21. The Twisted Girls Zella.jpg|22. Zella Chibi Zella.jpg|23. Chibi Zella Big Blue GA.jpg|24. Big Blue 3 Little Cutie Kids.jpg|25. 3 Little Cutie Kids Horny Furby when Angry.jpg|26. Horny Furbies Double Model GA.jpg|27. Double Model Big Blue Brothers.jpg|28. Big Blue Brothers Minsy.jpg|29. Minsy Froggy.jpg|30. Froggy Dinsy.jpg|31. Dinsy Buggy.jpg|32. Buggy Kitty.jpg|33. Kitty Ollie.jpg|34. Ollie Furby Skull.jpg|35. Furby Skull The Girl Faces.jpg|36. The Girl Faces Original Creations Stary 2018.png|1. Stary Rainbow Funny Smarties.png|2. Funny Smarties Mellow Happy.jpg|3. Mellows Hairy Maw Pose 1.png|4. Hairy Maws Copyrighted Characters Pixar Ball New.png|1. Pixar Ball Retired characters These are the characters that are retired from this wiki. They are currently inside the Retired Chamber, and they should not escape. Crystal Ice Cube New Pose.png|1. Crystal Ice Cube Princess Yoylecake.jpg|2. Princess Yoylecake Christmas Present New Pose.png|3. Christmas Present Troja 1.png|4. Troja Blue Rocky pose walking.png|5. Blue Rocky Purple Ice Cube pose upset.png|6. Purple Ice Cube Happy Dora Puffball.png|7. Dora Puffball Garrett Pose.png|8. Garrett Blue TV, Yellow TV, and Green TV.png|9. Recolored TVs Blue Announcer.jpg|10. Blue Announcer Cloudy Ella 1.png|11. Cloudy Ella Blue Bell New Pose.png|12. Blue Bell Pink Ice Cube 1.png|13. Pink Ice Cube HERSHEY'S Milk Chocolate Pose 1.png|14. Hershey's Cyan Grassy pose.png|15. Cyan Grassy Princess Green Rocky Pose.png|16. Princess Green Rocky Purple Melony Pose 1.png|17. Purple Melony Microwave Pose.png|18. Microwave White Grassy Scared.png|19. White Grassy Yellow Clock New Pose.png|20. Yellow Clock Yellow Lollipop New Pose.png|21. Yellow Lollipop Magenta Clock 1.png|22. Magenta Clock Pink Clock 1.png|23. Pink Clock Red Clock.png|24. Red Clock Cinema Lights GIF.gif|25. Cinema Lights Object Casual Days Rules Sign New Pose.png|26. Object Casual Days Rules Sign Object American Tour Rules Sign Pose.png|27. Object American Tour Rules Sign Snivy Token Pose.png|28. Snivy Token Object Casual Days Sucks Sign Pose.png|29. Object Casual Days Sucks Sign Marshmallow-Brownie New Pose.png|30. Marshmallow-Brownie Evil Ice Cream Cake New Pose.png|31. Evil Ice Cream Cake Yellow Grassy.png|32. Yellow Grassy Frying Pan Pose.png|33. Frying Pan Comission 3 (Clam Seashell).png|34. Clam Seashell Comission 8 (Ruler).png|35. Ruler Cutiefly Body Pillow New Pose.png|36. Cutiefly Body Pillow 9999 Pose.png|37. 9999 Category:Blog posts